This invention relates to a gasket for providing a seal between a first object and a second object.
Many types of assemblies utilize a gasket to fill the space between two objects, generally to prevent leakage between them while under compression. Gaskets can be quite useful, and often save money by allowing less precise mating surfaces on machined pails. Solid and closed-cell foam gasket materials may be used, however, these materials often require a high amount of compression force to ensure a tight seal and that force may damage the parts being joined and/or the gasket material itself. Open cell foam gaskets require less force to seal but are susceptible to leaks as fluids penetrate the open cells. Thus, there is a need for a gasket fabricated from solid or closed cell materials that requires less force to provide an effective seal.